


Orchids

by trotsky



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trotsky/pseuds/trotsky
Summary: There’s dirt, not blood, under Dexter’s nails.
Relationships: Hannah McKay/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Orchids

There’s dirt, not blood, under Dexter’s nails.

The sun beams down on the three of them. Hannah’s hands dig through the soft garden soil with ease.

She’s gentle, patient with him and Harrison as she guides them through the process of planting the flowers.

Orchids, sweet as memory.

Dexter’s eyes snap open. Unshed tears blur his view of the log cabin roof above him.

_Everyone wants an Argentina._


End file.
